The Singing Duo
by hanuel jhen
Summary: What if Kira had been in the Minerva?  Watch this out cause secrets will be revealed!


**gundam seed destiny**

**THE SINGING DUO**

**PROLOGUE:**

"Thank you for your kindness...!" Sophie said smiling at the crowd.

"eh..?" Athrun was shocked when he saw Sophie exiting the lifepod. "Sophie?"

"Oh my..it seems that this is not an earth alliance ship.." Sophie said. "But that would be better.."

Everyone gasped upon hearing what she didn't notice the brown-haired boy exiting the pod after the girl.

'Kira?What the heck is he doing in an earth alliance ship?' Athrun was still shocked of the fact that his friends where in that lifepod from the finally noticed his presence in the hangar.

"Athrun!" Sophie said the gazes of everyone was transferred to Athrun. "i never thought you would be here!"

But she didn't get any response.

"Finally!..that alliance ship makes me sick!..they're so annoying!Do you have any idea of what we've been through inside that ship?They've been commanding us to do this.. and do that!Ehhhh...really annoying!"

"What are those?" Athrun pointed at the papers that Kira were holding.

"discharge papers" kira said kindly and in a lower voice than Sophie.

"may i know who your names?" Captain Gladys was so curious about this two coordinators that were dispatched by the Girty lue which by now, they were soldiers raised their guns to Kira and Sophie.

"captain" Athrun objected.

"My name is Sophie Kizuka."

"i'm Heero Shinigami"

"Eh?" Vino was stunned upon hearing their names.

"why,Vino?" Youlant asked confused of his friends reaction.

"Sophie?Heero?I clearly remember them!They are the popular RNB sensation back at Orb!"

Sophie was stunned of what he said. "yeah..sort of."

"RNB sensation?" now Thalia is getting more interested of this are they doing in an earth alliance vessel if they they were singers of Orb?

" So what?they are still enemies! They helped the alliance!" Shinn said with fact that this two were serving the country he despised the most makes his blood boil.

"Shinn!"

"Yup..maybe that was true but we dont really wanna do that!" Sophie said kind of judgement is one of the things she hated most. "We dont even have a choice."

"enough, Shinn." Gladys said with due respect to their unexpected guests."By the way, sorry for the late introduction..I'm Thalia Gladys Captain of this I invite both of you in my office?"

Sophie glance worriedly to Kira which then he returned with a smile.

"that would be nice." Kira said comfortably.

* * *

**Captains Office:**

"So..how did you end up on board an earth alliance ship?" Gladys was now interested at teenagers in front of her were coordinators..first-generation accoirding to means that their parents weren both explains why they live in Orb.

"We were supposed to be attending a concert in the moon city." Kira explained. "But our shuttle was caught in between fires."

Gladys nodded in response.

"Ahmm..Captain..may I ask were this ship is en route to?" Sophie asked.

"We are en route to Diocuia to meet the chairman."

"What do we do now, Heero?"

Kira smiled in response.

"maybe.." Athrun's voice had caught their attention. "Captain,is it okay if we drop them in Diocuia?Maybe they can get a shuttle to the moon city."

"It's okay..you two were coordinators,anyway."

Sophie smiled in relief."Thank you very much,Captain."

"Your welcome. Athrun,..give our guests a comfortable room in the ship."

Athrun saluted then exited the room with his friends.

* * *

**In the Deck:**

"Finally!We can take a rest now." Vino said excitedly.

"Yeah.." Youlant was about to open the door when he heard someone's voice.

"Why?" The Hawke sisters said in unison.

Youlant signaled them to keep quiet.

_ Do you know what's worth fighting for_

_when it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away_

_and you feel yourself suffocating?  
_

They heard another voice..It was soft yet they can feel the pain in his heart.,he's suffering..

_Does the pain weigh out the pride_

_and you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

_You're in ruins.._

the voices then sang in unison..

_One twenty-one guns_

_Lay down your arms give up the fight.._

_One twenty-one guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky.._

_You and I.._

They opened the door and stepped out.

"Kira?" Athrun called his friend by his real name not knowing the presence of the teens in the deck.

"Kira?" Luna asked in confusion which made them flinch.

"Luna? You scared the hell out of me.." Athrun frowned.

"Why did you call him Kira?"

Kira and Sophie looked at Athrun. They were caught off guard. They don't know what to say..

_To be continued_

**A/N:**

**There goes it's prologue..**

**Watch out for the next chapter!The secrets will be revealed!**

**And Lacus as in the real one will now reveal herself !**

**I will update this story as soon as I can..**

**please R&R..  
**


End file.
